Zero no Akuma
by Shinjitsu no Kaze
Summary: Summoned by a mage, Kurogami Gin, a demon who managed to escape execution for something he did not commit finds himself in a different world. With him temporarily weakened, he has no choice but to be stuck there. OCXLouise. May suck at first, gets better.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the familiar

**Alright, this is my first FF. hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero. Sad but true. **X-D

**Zero no Akuma**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Familiar REWRITTEN**

It was a beautiful day in Tristain academy. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and a cool breeze was blowing through the grass, making it ripple beautifully. It was a peaceful day indeed, and there was not a sign of the great disturbance that was soon to occur.

Outside the gigantic academy stood a group of young mages, eagerly awaiting for a balding man who wore glasses to call their names. It was the second year, and like all second years, these mages could finally summon their own familiars. Needless to say, everyone was very excited. Well, everyone except for a pink haired girl, who had a worried look on her face.

"Would Mr. Guiche kindly step up to perform the summoning spell." Said the balding, man. "Right away, Professor Colbert." Said a blonde boy with a rose in his hand, who was quite obviously a playboy.

"You know,"began Guiche, "They say that a mages familiar always meets the mages character. And that is why you should all know this; my familiar shall be the most incredible, beautiful, strong, and loyal being here!" coughcheesylinecough.

"Would you please just begin?" asked Colbert, a slight twitch to his eye.

"Ahem…. Alright." Said guiche. After taking a dramatic pose, and using an EXTREMLY cheesy incantation that will not be written in this fic, his familiar appeared. It was an oversized mole. And not the prettiest one you would find, and for good measure, its eyes were sparkling with loyalty, which looked rater disgusting for most people. Not for Guiche though. "It's so beautiful!" Said Guiche, while crying anime style tears of joy. Before anyone knew what hit them, he was hugging and cuddling with his familiar, like a little girl would with her teddy bear, causing the onlookers to sweatdrop.

After this strangely unpleasant incident, Guiche, a few more students were called up, each gaining different familiars. Tabitha, a quiet, blue haired girl summoned a blue wind dragon that she named Sylphid, while Kirche, a busty (VERY busty) readhead summoned a fire salamander, which was a rather rare animal.

After summoning the salamander, Kirche walked up to the slightly nervous pink haired girl, stood in front of her and took a mocking stance.

"Ha, try to top that, Zero." She said in a mocking voice, her hand covering her mouth, giving her a haughty expression. "Shut up, Kirche!" exclaimed the pink haired girl angrily.

Professor colbert looked up from the parchment he had been holding, to announce the next summoner. "Would Miss Louise kindly step up to summon her familiar." Said Colbert.

Kirche turned back to the pinkhaired girl after he had annonced the name. "Looks like you're up, Zero." Said Kirche. "Let's see what you will summon. I'm sure it'll be an _incredible_ familiar." Her voice was laced with obvious sarcasm.

The girl looked at her angrily. "It WILL be! Just you wait!" Grumped the now (and finally) identified Louise.

She walked up, trying to ignore the snickers and mocking gazes from her fellow classmates. One of hem nudged his friend. "Look, the Zero is going to summon." He said. "what do you think she'll end up with?" "Probably nothing, as usual." Answered another, causing several students to burst out laughing. Louise glared at them angrily, but that didn't seem to help much.

_"__I'll show them!" _She thought with a determined expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, she raised her wand, and began reciting her incantation. "Pentagon of the five elements, bestow upon me my familiar, let it be strong, beautiful and a good servant…"

All the other had a deadpan look on their faces. '_Is that even an incantation?' _Was the thought that ran through everybody's head.

"… I hereby order you, my familiar, wherever you may be, to appear before your master!"

Her wand began to glow slowly.

_Please don't __explode!_ Thought Louise desperately.

Her wand became brighter and brighter, and then suddenly…..

BOOM!

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away:**

A person was standing in a dark courtroom. His hands were cuffed behind his back, with two large figures standing behind him each one holding a shoulder. A spotlight came on, its light directed at the cuffed person, highlighting the persons features. It was a boy, presumably in his late teens. He had long, silver colored hair that reached to his shoulders. The stranger thing about his hair was that his fringes were streaked with a dark red color. He also had silverish eyes, and high cheek bones. All in all, he was quite good looking. He also wore a long, black trench coat with silver sewing lines, and underneath that, he wore a long sleeved, silver shirt and black jeans.

More lights went on, showing grim looking people sitting on tall chairs, giving an atmosphere that would cause most people to have a nervous breakdown.

The final light showed a shadowed figure sitting in the highest place."Kurogami Gin, due to the charge of treason against your kind, you shall be sentenced to death." The figure boomed, with a voice that was loaded with authority.

"It wasn't me, you asshole!" Shouted Gin, frustration obvious in his voice.

"**WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY!" **roared the voice that now held a demonic taint to it. Gin wasn't fazed by it. "Look, I'm telling you! Someone set this up, alright! I would never betray my own home!" he yelled.

"This matter is out of my hands now." Said the voice. "The jury has found you guilty by majority vote." Gin clenched his teeth angrily. "Because they hate me, don't they?" He hissed out in barely contained anger. The figure did not respond, and neither did the grim looking people that were present. "Now before you are executed, do you have any last words?" Continued the figure, as if nothing had happened.

Gin now had a look of complete anger and frustration on his face. Suddenly, his face went blank, and he looked down, his bangs covering his face. "I'd like to say just one last thing, your honor." Said Gin, all anger and frustration gone from his voice.

"And what would that be?" Asked the voice. Gin looked up at him, with ice cold eyes.

"Go… FUCK … YOURSELF!" He moved his hands in front, shattering the handcuffs completely, and went low, enabling him to escape the grips of the large felines that were holding his shoulders, slipped between them and began to run towards the courtroom door.

"GET HIM!" roared the figure , its hands slamming on the high desk in front of it. Instantly, about five people seemed to appear out of thin air. They were wearing what seemed like a uniform of sorts, which consisted of a long black kimono, with the top half covered in black and red armor, while the lower half was just flowing around their legs. Each one of them had different weapons in their hands. They were wearing a demonic looking mask as well. As soon as they had appeared, they started running towards Gins location with amazing speed.

Gin was now running in a maze of hallways. It didn't bother him though, since already knew these hallways like the back of his hand. 'Stop right there!' He heard someone shout. He turned his head, so as to see his pursuers, and saw the five people that had been sent after him. He cursed under his breath and began to run faster. He was in deep shit now.

Suddenly, he saw a glow eminating from an upcoming corner. "What is that?." Gin asked himself and decided to investigate further, and begun to speed up more. Soon, his pursuers were left behind.

Gin reached the corner, and turned to look at the source of the strange light. What he saw surprised him slightly. It was a blue circle, which was floating in the air. And even though nothing could be seen through it, it had a strange feeling coming out of it. _'What the fuck is this?' _He thought, and reached out to touch it, was rather worried when he felt the circle suck him in. He tried to resist, but found himself unable to resist. Soon, his face closed in on its blue surface and closed his eyes. After a while, the sucking sensation stopped. Gin opened his eyes. He was in a dark, cold place that felt as if time and space itself were shifting here.

"Well, this is weird." Murmured Gin, before he suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He felt his eyelids getting heavier, resist it any longer.

He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Back in Tristain Academy **

BOOM!

A miniature explosion occurred, almost blasting Louise off her feet. After the smoke

Cloud that had been a result of the explosion started to disappear, a figure could be made out in it. Soon, the smoke disappeared, letting everyone see exactly what the infamous Zero had summoned. It was a boy. He had silver hair, with red streaked fringes, silverish eyes, wore a trench coat, a silver colored shirt, and black jeans.

_"Where the fuck am I?" _The boy murmured, not noticing the looks he was getting. Louise looked at him, with what would have looked like a smile, if it didn't look like she had seen someone through up on her shoes, and a twitch in her eye. "A. . . . a. . . . a commoner?" said Louise, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

After everyone had snapped out of their stupor, they started laughing heartily, except for Professor Colbert, who just sweatdropped, and a blue haired girl, who was reading a book.

Kirche walked up to Louise, while holding her stomach from laughing. "Honestly Zero." Said Kirche between chuckles. "You actually summoned a HUMAN! And a PEASANT no less. That's pathetic, even for you." Louise glared at her. "It was just a little mistake!" she yelled. and turned to look at the boy, who was looking around with a stupified look on his face.

Louise walked up to him.

"Who are you, peasant" She demanded.

"_Huh? What did you say?" _Asked the boy, and turned to look at her, letting the mages see his face. As soon as they saw his face, most of the girls instanly began to sport a blush. "I.. I asked you a question, commoner." stuttered Louise, who was trying to hide her growing blush by looking angry. 

_"Umm… I can't understand you." _Said the boy.

"Stop talking garbage, you peasant!" Said Louise, who was starting to get angry. She turned to Professor Colbert. "Can I please try the summoning spell again, Professor Colbert? Please?" she begged.

Colbert looked at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Louise, but every mage is only allowed to use this spell once, if they use it more than that they will be expelled. Now please finish the ritual." he said

"With HIM?" said Louise indignantly.

"Yes, Miss Louise. If you don't have anything else to do except complain, than you should leave, even though it'll get you expelled." said Colbert, with a comically evil glint in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped, while Louise just shivered comically.

Louise groaned. She had no choice.

"You!" She said angrily, and pointed at the boy, who's name we all already know, "you should consider yourself lucky. No noble would ever do this with a peasant." The boy blinked, not understanding a word she as talking about. Louise stepped up to him, and couldn't help but regain her blush. The boy was still confused.

"_What are you doing?" _He asked nervously.

"Don't misunderstand this you commoner." Said Louise. She began to come closer and closer to his face, until their lips met. Louise pulled back. The boy looked stunned, and didn't move for a while, frozen in position.

Louise sweatdopped.

"Ummm.. Are you alright?" she asked, and poked him gently in the chest, causing him to fall over, with his eyes turning into swirly marks. Everyone, even Colbert, sweatdropped.

Soon he began to stand up, but he still had the same expression as when he fainted. He started to start to say something, but was cut off by a bright light eminating from his left forearm. He looked at it, with his face adorning a now serious expression.

The light was starting to engrave something into his forearm.

When the process of engraving had finished, his eyes widened slightly. The engraved symbol was an upside down pentagon, with each point being adourned by a different kanji symbol, which read clockwise, and starting from the lowest point: Jailer, Demon, Hell, Heaven, Angel. Beneath the pentagon, a small circle with kanji simbol for surprise written in it.

Above that, a line of runes appeared, and glowed white for a moment, while the pentagon glowed black, and Gin felt slightly queasy.

_'What the hell..' _he thought, before being brought back to his surroundings.

He looked at Louise with a comically pissed off expression. _"Hey, you!'" _He said, with his bangs covering his face.

He looked up, his eyes weeping anime style.

_"WH__AT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, HUH?" _he yelled, while his arms where going up and down anime style, and began to fall into a rant about crazy flatchests and no warnings, while the others just looked at him incrediously.

Meanwhile, Colbert was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. _'Odd,_' thought Colbert. '_Normally, anything that gets branded as a familiar usually feels intense pain. But this boy... why isn't he reacting? Just who is this boy?' _

After the boy had calmed down, he looked around. _'Hmm... i wonder where i am right now. None of this looks familiar, and also...' _The boy looked at guiche, who was back to fussing over his mole. _'What kind of creature is THAT? Just looking at it gives me the creeps. As if that isn't bad enough... what the hell is that stupid blonde doing? That scene is definitely going to haunt me in my dreams...' _He didn't notice that Louise was talking to him about something.

"...So don't misunderstanfd this, alright? You're just a... Hey, are you listening to me?" she said.

The boy blinked at her, and cocked his head to his side. 

_"Huh?"' _he said. Louise was almost crying out of frustration now, and her face was red with anger, which gave her a cute look. Before she could yell at him though, Preofessor Colbert cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Will everyone please take their familiars and go back to the dorms please? It is almost evening. And you all know what happens to those who are still on school grounds after dark, right?" The last sentence was said evilly, with his eyes gleaming, which made the onlookers shiver involuntarily.

Louise humphed and turned to her familiar, pointed at him, and said, "You, commoner, you're coming with me."

Understanding her movements, he began to follow her. As soon as they entered her room, the boy broke the uncomfortable silence that had ensued on the way. _"So... mind telling me where tis place is?" _He said_. _Louise glared at him angrily.

_"W...What?" _he said nervously.

"Would you just be quite you lowlife dog!" she yelled at him. The boy ignored her and began bombardin her with questions. Loise got a tick mark on her head. She took her wand and started rummaging through her drawers.

"I'm pretty sure there was a silencing spell somewhere in here. Ah, here it is." She took out her wand and recited an incantation. The boy was still bombarding her with questions. After she finished, she pointed her wand at him and . . . . . BOOM! She had caused yet another explosion.

"Ooops." She said, sweatdropping as she saw the boys twitching form lying on the ground. After a while, he stood up.

"What the hell was that for?" he bellowed. "You were too noisy! I . . . hey, I can understand you now!" said louise surprised and dissapointed a tthe same time.

"Huh…. Me too.." The boy murmured. Louise looked down, her shoulders shaking. "I failed again." the boy heard her mutter. "Failed in what, exactly?" he asked. "THAT SPELL WAS SUPPOSED TO SHUT YOU UP! IF ANYTHING, IT JUST MADE YOU MORE ANNOYING!" she roared at him, and panted heavily after she stopped.

The boy nodded.

"I see, a spell, wait a minute... shut me up? SHUT ME UP? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IF I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED.. oh right you couldn't understand me..." he trailed off, lost in thought, While louise just stared at him. Realizing that he had been making a scene, he gave an embarassed cough, and said "Anyways, where is this place?"

Louise looked at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Don't you know?" she asked. "This is Tristain academy of magic, one of the greatest academies for nobles In Tristain."

The boy got confused.

"Tristain? What's that?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb commoner." Grumped Louise.

"Excuse me?" He said incrediously. Louise groaned in annoyance.

**Time skip (After the long explanation about magic, familiars, and Tristain. I'm just too lazy to write this down.) **

The boy was sitting indian style in front of Louise.

"So what you're saying is that you, a mage, summoned me to be your familiar."

Louise nodded.

"And I'm supposed to serve you and aid you in battles and all that crap?" asked the boy.

Louise nodded. "Exactly, so from now on, you are my familiar, wether we like it or not." she said. "What's your name anyways?" "Kurogami Gin. First name Gin, last name Kurogami." the boy answered. "But just call me Gin."

"Ku..ro..ga...mi Gin? what an odd name." muttered Louise. Gins vein almost popped at that comment, but he managed to calm himself. "

And you're name is..." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Louise puffed out her chest proudly.

"My name is louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere of the Valliere family." She said proudly.

Gin stared at her with a deadpan look.

"And MY name was supposed to be weird?" he asked, causing Louise to blush cutely.

"Anyways, Louise," began Gin, and took a deep breath. Louise leaned closer to him, wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'LL BELIEVE THIS BUNCH OF CRAP, HUH? DO YOU? I'VE HAD A REALLY BAD DAY, YOU KNOW. FIRST I'M BANISHED BY THOSE ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKERS FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN COMMIT, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO ACT AS YOUR SLAVE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! DO YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, HUH? THAT'S RETARDED!" He yelled.

After he had finished his rant, he glared at Louise, who was looking rather surprised.

"Okay," He began again after he had calmed down. "I'm outta here."

He stood up and bgan walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Louise.

"Away from here, duh." He said grimly.

Louise stood up.

"Hey, come back here! I order you to return immediately!" Louise shouted after ignored her.

He was pissed. He had no idea where he was, had no idea when _they_ were coming for him.

He walked down the spiraling stairs that led to Louises room. He reached the hallway. There, he saw a blonde haired boy sitting with a brownhaired girl, quite obviously flirting with her. Gin didn't exactly pay attention, but he caught words like 'eternal love', and something about cake. There conversation abruptly changed when they noticed Gin walk by.

"Isn't that the familiar Louise summoned, Lord guiche?" asked the brunette.

"Why, yes it is." He answered. Gin ignored them and continued to walk.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Called Guiche after him. "You gave us quite a lot of work to do, you know."

Gin snorted.

"The day I thank you is the day hell freezes over." He said. "Although, that did happen once... " the last part was murmured under his breath.

He continued to walk.

"What a fool. Doesn't know how to address a noble." Murmured Guiche.

Soon after Gin had disappeared, Louise came running down, the stairs, before stopping in front of guiche and the brunette.

"Did you see my familiar?" she asked between short breaths. '

"Ah, yes, the commoner." Said guiche. "Yes, we did. He just went by us a second ago." After regaining her breath, she took on a demanding pose.

"Help me catch him." She said.

Guiche looked at her. "What kind of familiar runs away from it's master?" Asked guiche with a deadpan look on his face.

"Just help me already!" said Louise angrily.

Sighing melodramatically, guiche took out his rose.

"Alright, alright. You better not forget this, zero." he said.

Outside, Gin was looking for something on the ground.

_'Where is that stupid gate?' _He thought angrily, and punched the ground in frustration.

_'I can't find it anywhere!' _He thought. He looked at the brand on his forearm, and noticed something strange.

The symbol in the circle beneath the pentagon had changed.

Where the kanji symbol for surprise once stood was now the symbol for frustration. _'Interesting.' _He thought. _'It must be reacting to my emotions.' _

At that moment, louise arrived with guiche. "There he is!" shouted Louise.

Guiche took out his rose, and pointed it at Gin, who was still staring at his forearm.

Gin felt himself being lifted up. He turned to see Guiche pointing a wand at him.

"Hey, let go of me you little..." Gin didn't finish his sentence due to his surprise when he looked up. When he had looked up, he had seen the moon, or in this case, moons.

There were two of them.

_'What the fuck?' _He thought. _'Two moons? Where the hell AM I?' _

**Chapter 1 End**

**Next Chapter: Meetings and a duel. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**OMAKE **

After louise managed to get her familiar back, and ensuring that he wouldn't get away, ( by tying him on a leash with a heavy collar) he sighed dramatically.

"Well then, lord Guiche," said the brunette he had been flirting with earlier. "Good night. Don't forget about your promise, alright?"

"Yes, dear Katie, don't worry about such a thing, given from a beautiful rose such as you?" he asked while waving aound his rose dramatically, and putting the stem between his teeth.

After the Katie girl had departured, he began to walk towards his room, but as stopped by a voice coming from behind him.

"And just where do you think you're goinig, young man." It said.

Guiche slowly turned around.

It was Professor Colbert, who was looking rather... sadistic, in a comically funny way.

"Didn't I tell you not to wander around afte lights out? Didn't I?" he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Guiche sweatdropped, and began to back away slowly.

Then he turned and tried to run way as fast as possible, but the Professor had already grabbed his hand.

"You can't run away now, you know." he said, and began dragging Guiche towards his office.

As soon as they reached, and the door closed behind them,everyone heard It. It sent shivers down their spines, that said, scream of sorrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Omake End **

** PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU DIE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and a fight

**(SNK is sitting behind a desk in a velvet chair, signing papers and stamping them professionally.) **

**(He looks up)**

**SNK: Well, hello again, my dear readers. Welcome to the second chapter of Zero no Akuma, which has, as you can see, FINALLY been updated. **

**I'm sorry if it took too long to update, but I've been completely buried in school work. That, and the fact that I was working on my other story: Naruto, the super Genius of Konoha. **

**Anyways, please enjoy. **

**Also, please know that my updating new chapters for these stories can be rather slow at times, seeing as my assistant exploded in my story: Naruto, the Genius of Konoha. **

**Zero no Akuma **

**Chapter 2: Meetings and a Fight. **

Gin Kurogami opened his eyes, letting them reflect the sunlight that poured in through the window. He squinted his eyes and turned to look at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" He grumbled, only half awake, and rubbed his eyes. His hand touched the soft space beneath him, letting his hand jerk back from the strange feeling. He looked down drowsily, and patted the soft object.

"Is this… Hay?" He said, confused, and looked around, seeing the large bed with the pink haired mage wearing a nightgown sleeping in it peacefully, her head resting on a fluffy pillow.

After he had managed to rid himself of his sleepiness, the memories came flooding back.

"Oh, right. My bed." He said, sounding slightly pissed as he remembered the events of the night before. He got up and walked toward the King-size bed with a small frown adorning his handsome features.

"Wake up, Louise." He said.

Receiving no response, he sighed and touched her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Mmmmmm.. five more minutes.." She murmured sleepily, and turned around.

Gin groaned.

He reached out and shook her twice as hard. "Wake up already!" He said in a louder voice. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at her familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked, still sleepy.

Gin popped a vein on his head. Had she already forgotten what had happened the previous day? He calmed down, and suppressed the urge to yell at her.

"Gin Kurogami, the person you summoned yesterday." He said in barely contained frustration.

"Ah yes…. My familiar." She said, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Gin sighed, and walked back to his 'Bed'. Sitting down, he rubbed his temples, and leaned back against the wall. Louise rose from her bed, and walked towards the door, stopping halfway. She turned and looked at Gin expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, commoner." She said.

Gin blinked.

"Huh?" He asked. _'Oh yeah, real smart, genius.' _He thought to himself, and looked at her again.

Louise looked back at him, and said in an exasperated tone of voice, "Dress me."

"Huh?"

Louise groaned. Why did she have to get such a stupid commoner as her familiar.

"I said, dress me." She repeated, and seeing the look he was giving her, elaborated. "I'm a noble. Do you honestly think that we nobles dress ourselves? We have servants for that, you know." She snorted when she said the last sentence.

Gins eye twitched.

Then he got an idea, and smiled mischievously. Before the young noble knew what happened, he was behind her. Smirking seductively, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, leaned forward, his lips nearing her ear.

"Do you really want that, now?" He said, and blew at her ear softly.

Louise blushed deeply, and shuddered.

"S-stop that, you stupid dog!" she stuttered, still blushing.

"Oh, really?" Said Gin in a seductive voice. "Don't you like it, huh?"

He snickered in his mind, seeing the small frame of the girl shudder, and decided to take it up a notch.

He bit her earlobe.

This was too much for poor Louise, as her entire face went a deep red. She didn't even think about reaching for her wand.

"S-stop it, a-already!" She stuttered feebly, trying to regain her superior tone of voice, but no avail. Gins hand let his hand glide down to her small behind. Louise blushed even more, and closed her eyes. "I-I told you to stop, you commoner!" She said, when she suddenly felt him vanish from behind her. She turned, and saw him gone.

"Well," said Gin, who was now walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go now. I'll be outside when you finish dressing yourself."

The door closed behind him.

Louise stared at the door.

Then, her face grew angry, giving her a quite adorable look that would have anyone present shout out, MOE! Her angry yell was heard across the entire school building.

"YOU STUPID DOG!"

Outside the room, Gin snickered.

After a while, Louise came out of her room, dressed, if not a little clumsily, in her school uniform. She shot Gin a glare, and walked away. "Come on, familiar." She called, "Let's go."

Gin shrugged, and followed her.

After about five minutes of walking, they encountered a red headed, deeply tanned woman, who had curves that any woman would sell their own grandmothers for. Beside here was a red salamander. Gin recognized her from the summoning ritual. Kirche was her name, if he remembered correctly.

"Well, hello there, Louise the Zero." She said mockingly. "I see you came. Ready to embarrass yourself again?" She struck a pose, putting out her chest and making her breasts bounce slightly.

"Shut up, Zerbst!" Louise retorted angrily, and struck the same pose.

Gin raised an eyebrow. The difference between the two in boob size was obvious.

After they stopped their show of rivalry, Kirche turned to Gin.

"So this is your familiar, huh. You really are something, Zero." Chuckled Kirche. "Summoning a _Commoner _of all things. You really are a Zero."

The red head crouched down, and petted the large salamander beside her, causing it to purr in content.

"What do you think of my familiar, hmm?" She asked, clearly trying to provoke Louise. "A genuine Fire salamander. Their pretty rare, you know. His name fits perfectly with my element. Flame."

Gin yawned. This was getting boring. He had seen much better rivalry than this back home.

Kirche turned to him, and looked him over hungrily. "Well, at least he's handsome." She said, and licked her lips.

Gin and Louise sweatdropped, seeing what she wanted.

"Let's go, familiar." Said Louise, who wanted to get away from the lusting red head as fast as possible. Gin nodded, and followed her.

He noticed that she looked sad, and decided to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned. He wasn't one who liked seeing girls sad.

"She got a fire salamander, whilst I got a commoner." She said sadly.

"And…?"

Louise looked at Gin, more than annoyed. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done in her room.

"A familiar describes and embodies a mages overall ability. Being stuck with a commoner as a familiar…." Louise trailed of, and looked like she was about to cry.

Gin blinked. If she had summoned him, then she should be INSANELY powerful as a mage. Seeing as he shouldn't reveal too much of his origins yet, he couldn't tell her the truth about him yet.

He sighed; he wouldn't be able to cheer her up just yet. He decided to be quiet and continue walking.

'_A familiar. Eh?' _thought Gin, and looked at the mark on his forearm. The fifth symbol had changed again, this time reading 'Boredom' in Kanji. He smirked. It really did seem to be reacting to his emotions.

Soon, they were sitting in a large classroom. The teachers desk stood abandoned, yet to be occupied by one of the tutors. Gin yawned. Even back home, he had always despised school. The underworld was rather stingy in such matter, and the teachers there usually looked like they were boring themselves, which they were.

Some time later, a plump mage that looked to be in her early fifties stood in front of the class. She introduced herself, (I don't remember her name, so let's just go with teacher.), and mentioning that she was an earth mage. Then she began to ask questions for the class.

"Now, who can tell me what the four elements are? Yes, you there. You're name?" She pointed at a blond, who was holding a rose in his hand, and was making overly dramatic poses and gestures with it as he spoke.

"Guiche de Gramont, madam." He introduced himself, and proceeded to answer the question. "The four elements are as follows; wind, water, fire, and earth. My element happens to earth, just like yours, madam."

'_Trying to suck up to your teacher, huh? Low.' _Thought Gin with a sigh.

"Nicely done." Praised the teacher, and took out three small beads made of lead. "Now, we'll learn basic transmutation. First, I will perform the spell."

Gin blinked. Transmutation? Like lead into gold? How cliché.

The older mage took out a wand, and pointed it at the beads. She took a breath and muttered an incantation.

"**Rel, Een, Yan." **

As soon as the words left her mouth, a glow began to emanate from the wand, then the beads, covering them completely.

Gin looked on with hardly any interest.

The glowing stopped, leaving behind a trio of now golden beads. The students oohed in amazement, while Gin just snorted under his breath.

The busty Kirche stood up from her seat.

"Is hat real gold?" she asked, amazed.

The teacher shook her head. "No, it's just brass." She said. "Only square mages can turn lead into gold. I am a triangle mage."

"Oh." Said Kirche, and sat back in her chair, disappointed.

Gin turned to Louise.

"What's a square mage?" he asked.

Louise, surprisingly, answered him without glaring. "A square mage is a mage who can use all four elements. They are symbolized by a square, whilst triangle mages can use three elements, and are symbolized by a triangle. Those who can use to are line mages, and are symbolized by a line. Those that can use only one element are called dot mages, and are symbolized by a dot."

Gin nodded. That made sense.

Meanwhile, the teacher looked over the students.

"Now," she began. "Why don't we get a demonstration from one of you?"

She looked around, then pointed at Louise.

"You, why don't you do it?"

Everyone stiffened, seeing Louise nod.

The teacher smiled. "Alright then." She said. "What's you name, young lady?"

"Louise, Ma'am." Answered the girl, and walked down towards the teachers desk, where three new beads were already lying on.

Kirche raised her hand tentatively. "Umm, professor," She said. "you might want to choose someone else for this."

Her classmates nodded in agreement.

"Oh dear," said the teacher. "And why is that?"

Kirche and the others shuddered. The teacher continued.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

She nodded at Louise to continue.

Louise took a deep breath. Her classmates backed away, making Gin look around in confusion. He turned to Kirche, who as sitting not too far away from him. "What did you mean by what you said just now?" he asked. Kirche looked at him, and gave him a seductive wink. "Oh, you'll see." She said mysteriously.

Gin turned to look at Louise, who had already finished reciting the incantation. A bright glow appeared on both the wand and the beads, covering them.

Gin blinked, expecting a transmutation. But it never came.

Instead, a gigantic explosion rocked the room, and the resulting shockwave began to travel towards the students, who quickly dodged behind their desks.

Gin just raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of him.

Nothing happened, except for a slight flimmering that appeared for a split second.

Gins eyes widened.

"Oh, Fuck…." He leapt behind a chair, just as the blast was about to catch up to him.

Once the dust had settled, the students could see the damage caused. Their teacher lay unconscious on the floor, with swirly marks replacing her eyes, and the surrounding area was already destroyed. Chairs lay broken on the ground, and splinters had flown everywhere. The stone walls seemed to be scorched.

The entire area was littered.

Louise stood there with her clothing slightly tattered, the explosion having caught her as well.

"You always exceed our expectations, Zero." Said Kirche, who had recovered.

Everyone began laughing.

"It was just a little mistake." Said Louise coolly. Everyone sweatdropped, including Gin, who had gotten up as well.

He looked around. Kirche voiced his unspoken thoughts.

"Small? What part of this is small?"

Louise blushed.

After the class had disbanded, Louise walked out, with Gin behind her.

"So that's why they call you Zero, huh?" said Gin. "Because you suck at magic."

"Be quiet!" Said Louise Angrily.

Gin decided to shut up. He knew how angry women could get. And the things they would do.

He shuddered, recalling some unpleasant memories.

Soon, they had reached the dining hall.

It was huge. A long table stood in the middle, topped with the fanciest kinds of food, served on golden plates. Gin looked like a child celebrating Christmas. As soon as the others were seated, he took a chair beside his summoner, and got ready to sit down when she cleared her throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing, commoner?" She asked. Gin looked at her. "Sitting down? Duh." He said, and rolled his eyes.

"You won't sit there." Said the girl, looking at him angrily.

Gin raised an eyebrow.

Louise pointed at the ground beside her.

Gin looked down.

He stared, going slightly green in the face.

Lunch? Yeah right. His supposed lunch consisted of a small loaf of stale looking bread. Was that a maggot?

"Um.. this is…"

"Yes, that's your meal. A commoner should only eat an the feet of a noble, you know." said the pinkette. "Consider yourself lucky. Usually, familiars have to wait outside."

Gin stared at her, then bent down and took the bread loaf.

"I think I'll go join the other familiars." He said, and walked away, ignoring Louises calls.

Once outside, he looked around, admiring the multitude of different familiars. There were a lot of them, each one was different. There was a creature that looked like a flying eyeball, which came up to him and tried to stare him down. Gin looked away, and tried to ignore it.

After it went away, Gin decided to take a look around. After walking around for a while, he saw someone else sitting near the waiting familiars. It was a blue haired girl. She was wearing the attire that all the nobles seemed to wear, and beside her was a long staff. She was leaning on a large, blue dragon, her familiar it seemed, and held a book in her hand, in which she seemed to be absorbed.

Gin smiled, and walked up to her.

"Hello there, young lady." He said pleasantly. Said girl turned to look at him, and nodded in greeting, then returned to her book.

Deciding to keep the girl company, he sat down, not too far away from her. After a few moments silence, he turned to her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her.

After a few moments silence, she looked back at him. "Tabitha." She said calmly.

"Nice name." Said Gin, smiling.

"Yours?" asked Tabitha.

"My name?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Gin Kurogami." Said the silverhaired boy. "Nice to meetcha!" he held out his hand. Tabitha looked at the hand, then she hesitantly shook it. Gin smiled.

"So, I take it that's your familiar?" asked Gin Casually, pointing at the dragon.

Tabitha nodded.

"What's his name?"

The dragon turned to him suddenly, looking insulted.

Gin knew that look.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." said Gin, and scratched the back of his had. "You're female, right?"

The dragon nodded, looking happy. She began licking Gins face, in a friendly way.

Tabitha looked on, slightly interested, seeing as Sylphid hardly ever warmed up to strangers.

After conversing for a while, the students of the magic school appeared, leaving their school building. Gin noticed the small tables set up in the garden.

It was time for tea.

Saying goodbye to Tabitha and Sylphid, he went up to Louise, who was also exiting the building along with her classmates.

"YO!" He called out. Louise turned to him, and promptly went back to ignoring him.

Gin sighed.

"She's really pissed, isn't she?" he muttered.

Ah well. Nothing he could do about it now.

He walked around, still lost in thought. And so he didn't notice the dark haired maid carrying a plate with cake that walked past him.

The two looked up, only to see the whites of each others eyes. They bumped together, and fell on the soft grass hard enough for the maid to yelp, more in surprise than pain. Gin got up first, and reached out his hand to help the young maid up.

"Sorry. You okay?" He asked.

The maid looked up at him, and couldn't help but stare a little.

"Umm.. helloooo?" said Gin, confused. The maid snapped out of it, and accepted the hand, slightly embarrassed. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the mark on his left forearm.

"Ano… are you by any chance the familiar that was summoned yesterday?" She asked.

Gin nodded. "I guess so. But please, call me Gin." He said with a smile.

"I'm Siesta," said the maid. After thanking him, she carried the plate towards a noble, who happened to be Guiche de Gramont.

Guiche was sitting with a blond haired girl, who had tied her hair in locks. The girl held a small frog in her hands.

"… Of course you look just as adorable as your familiar, my beautiful Montmorency." Guiche was saying, waving his rose around again. "Nothing compares to your beauty."

The girl blushed, then gained a look of seriousness. "By the way, Guiche." She said. "I heard that you've been making moves on first years. Is that true?"

Guiche looked at her incrediously. "Of course not, my dear! I would never do such a thing. I have eyes for you and for you only."

Gin looked at him, he remembered the boy from last night, where he had seen him with that first year, Katie.

He smirked, and stopped Siesta, who was about halfway there. He pointed at the plate.

"Excuse me," He said, "But can I deliver that to him?"

Siesta nodded, slightly surprised.

Gin carried the plate gracefully, and put it in front of the noble.

"Here you go." He said, and pretended to leave.

Guiche was still assuring Montmorency of his love for her. "I assure you, my dear, our love is eternal."

Gin smiled darkly. Time to act.

He chuckled out loud.

Guiche turned to him, annoyed.

"Is there something you find funny, commoner?" he asked with disdain obvious in his voice.

"Nothing at all." Said Gin, and chuckled again. "It's just that you used that line on that first year from yesterday night. Katie was her name, right?"

Guiche paled.

"Guiche, what is he talking bout." Asked Monmorency.

"I-I have no idea!" said Guiche nervously.

At that moment, our silverhaired hero spotted the brunette from the previous night. She was whipping her hand around, trying to find someone, apparently. Guiche, of course.

Gin walked up to her fro behind, and tapped her shoulder.

She spun round.

Gin looked at her charmingly.

"Excuse m, but are you by any chance miss Katie?" He asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Would you please follow me, then? Lord Guiche is expecting you." He asked casually.

Katie nodded, and Gin walked away, with the girl following him happily. She was carrying a basket in here hands, apparently the cakes she had promised to make for Guiche the other day.

As soon as she spotted the blond playboy, she ran towards him happily.

"Lord Guiche!" she called out. The blond stiffened, and turned slowly. Seeing that it was too late for him to hide, he gulped.

This was going to be painful, he jut knew it.

"Lord Guiche, I made the cakes for you like I promised!" said Katie. "I hope you like them."

Montmorency looked at the girl suspiciously, and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Guiche, who is this?" She asked coldly. Guiche flinched and tried to speak, only to be interrupted by the other blond.

"I thought you said you didn't flirt with any of the first years." She said coldly, as a dark aura began to surround her.

"Montmorency, my darling, this isn't…"

"Darling?" interrupted Katie, who was on the verge of tears. "I thought you said you were in love with me!"

"Well, you see….. I was.."

"You were two timing, weren't you?" Asked a smirking Gin.

The girls looked shocked. They turned to Guiche, and punched him in the jaw.

"YOU LIAR!" shouted the two girls, and Montmorency punched his cheek, sending him flying to the ground..

Gin couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. Guiche stood up, an angry look on his face.

"YOU!" he said, and pointed his rose at Gin. "How dare you make two beautiful ladies cry"

Gin blinked.

"Uh.. you're the one at fault here, you mole hogging bastard." he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Many people burst out laughing at that, while Guiche looked even angrier. "And besides, have you never heard the saying; Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath?"

"It seems you don't know how to address a noble, commoner." Said Guiche.

"I do. I just don't use it that much is all." Said Gin.

Guiche eye twitched.

He took on an another dramatic pose, and said,

"I hereby challenge you to a duel!" he declared.

Gin stared at him. Then he smiled,

"Sure!" he said, causing the watchers to gasp in surprise. No commoner ever accepted something like that. "When and where?"

Guiche smirked triumphantly. "At the Vestri Court, in ten minutes." Gin nodded approvingly. Guiche walked away. Gin giggled sadistically.

He noticed Siesta staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "You're going to die." She said.

"Huh?" he asked. "It's just a duel, what's the harm?"

Siesta gulped. "You don't understand." Worry was obvious in her face. "No commoner has ever defeated a noble.."

She ran away. Gin stared at her retreating form. "What the….."

Suddenly, Gin felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned.

It was Louise.

She looked angry again.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Nothing much." Said Gin, being honest. That wasn't the right thing to say, apparently.

Louises face scrunched up in anger, giving her an incredibly cute look that the author of this fic would be dying to see.

'_Cute..' _thought Gin, blushing slightly. Lucky bastard.

Louise grabbed his hand, and began dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Louise looked at him as if he were stupid.

"We're going to apologize to Guiche." Said the girl. "If you apologize to him now,

He might forgive you." She felt him getting harder to drag, and turned to look at him.

"I'm not gonna apologize to him." Said the boy. His voice held a tone of resolution, daring her to argue back.

And she did.

"He's a noble! And you're a commoner!" she almost yelled at him. "You don't stand a chance!"

Gin grinned. "My, my. Are you actually WORRIED for me, Louise?"

Louise blushed as red as a tomato.

"N-n-no! I'm not!" She said loudly, still blushing.

Gin sweatdropped.

Talk about tsundere.

He turned towards a plump mage. "Excuse me, but do you know where the Vestri Court is?" He asked.

The mage nodded. "It's right over there." He said, and pointed at the direction.

Gin smiled. "Thank you!"

He ran towards the pointed direction.

Louise glared at the mage, who now had an owl resting on his shoulder.

"Malicorne!" She shouted at the boy, who shrugged. Sighing in defeat, Louise ran towards the Vestri Court.

**Time Skip: Ten minutes later.**

Guiche appraised his opponent.

"I'm surprised that you came, commoner." He said.

"Enough talk!" Said Gin in a bored voice. Everyone looked at him.

"Let's fight!"

At that moment, Louise came barging in through the crowd.

"Gin, stop this at once!" she said, clearly worried, but trying to hide it. Gin turned to her. "It's okay, Louise. Don't worry." He said reassuringly.

"But…." Louise never got to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, alright?" Smiled Gin. Then he turned to Guiche.

"Bring it ON!" 

Meanwhile in the lecherous director, Ossmonds office, the balding professor Colbert had entered holding a large book.

"Sir Ossmond! I would like to share something with you!" he said, sounding strangely excited for some reason.

The addressed person looked up at him, his mousy familiar on his shoulder doing the same. "And what would that be, professor Lockhart?"

"It's Colbert, sir. We're not in Harry Potter." Said the balding man, his eye twitching out of annoyance.

"In what?"

"I don't know." said Colbert. "But in any case… sir, have you heard of the familiar that was summoned by the Valiere girl yesterday?"

"Ah, you mean the commoner." Said Ossmond, nodding. "Yes, I have. What of it?"

Colbert sat the book down on the desk. "Well, his peculiar runes and afterward behavior intrigued me, so I looked them up. After searching in some of the more advanced books, I found them. Look." He opened a page, and pointed at a picture.

Ossmond looked surprised. "Are you saying the boy is a Gandalfr? I thought that was a legend." He exclaimed.

"It doesn't look that way, Sir." Replied Colbert. "And that's not all."

Ossmond looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.

Colbert frowned. "Those weren't the only runes inscribed on his hand." He answered.

"And…?"

Colberts frown deepened. "I've looked though every available book there is. I have found nothing. The runes weren't even in our language."

"Are you saying…?" asked Ossmond, seeing what the other Professor was getting at.

"Exactly. We could have something even more powerful than the left hand of god."

In the Court, Louise was trying to convince her familiar to apologize to the blond earth mage. But her requests kept being turned down.

"I'm telling you, you could be…."

"Don't wanna hear it."

"But…"

"Not listening."

"….."

"…..."

"FINE! Have it your way!" yelled an angry Louise. Sighing, Gin turned to the blond.

"Alright then, Douche. Let's begin." He said enthusiastically.

"It's Guiche."

"Whatever you say, Douche!"

Guiche gritted his teeth, now truly annoyed. He raised his rose above his head, and swung it once.

A petal fell towards the ground. Once it touched the grass, a glowing circle appeared and an armored figure began to rise from it. It stood tall, outsizing Gin by at least one head. It held a long spear in it's hand, and had red, glowing eyes. It also had a pair of tiny, bronze wings that were obviously for show sticking out of its back.

"This." Announced Guiche proudly, "Is my bronze Valkyrie. They earned me my title, Guiche the bronze."

Gin yawned. "Oh, please. I've seen trash cans that had better looks." He grumped.

Guiche smirked, and made a signal with his hand, urging the Valkyrie to attack.

Gin smirked, and began to tap into his demonic energy. His eyes widened when he felt nothing.

What had happened? Why couldn't he….. CRUNCH!

His thoughts were interrupted as the bronzen creatures fist slammed into his gut, knocking him to the ground. He winced. Normally, his energy would have finished the valkyrie off, but it still hadn't emerged.

He wondered why, but left those thought for later in favor of getting to his feet, only to be knocked down again, this time by a punch to his jaw. He continued getting up, but to no avail. He tried again and again to tap into his demonic powers, but they wouldn't appear.

Guiche chuckled when Gin lay there, not getting up, panting heavily.

Louise had seen enough, and stood protectively in front of her familiar.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. The two boys stared at her, Guiche from his original place, and Gin from the ground. She turned to Gin. "You've already proven that you're a good servant! You don't have to get hurt! Just apologize and get over with it!"

Gin scowled, and began getting up again.

Guiche smirked, and raised his rose, this time making a sword appear in front of the injured boy.

"I like your spirit, plebian." He said. "So I'm giving you a chance."

"NO DON'T!" yelled Louise. "If you take the sword, he won't hold back!"

Gin ignored her, and trudged towards the weapon.

In his head, voices were appearing, traces of his childhood coming back to his mind, and whispers of the words the one person he had thought of as family had always encouraged and motivated him with.

_Stand up! Don't ever give up because of something like that! _

_Listen, kid; don't EVER let yourself be looked down upon, Kay?_

_Don't listen to 'em kid! I know you can do it!_

_Stay strong for me, Kay?_

_Always protect your precious people, kid. Never betray 'em, never abandon 'em._

Gin scoffed at the last part.

Never abandon them, he had said. That traitorous hypocrite.

But he couldn't afford to lose, either.

He grabbed the swords hilt. As soon s his hand touched It, he felt a rush of power coursing through his veins. It wasn't demonic energy, though.

No, this was more pure, but not in the same way angelic powers felt, and certainly not as powerful as either demonic OR angelic powers.

But It was enough for Gin.

For now, at least.

The runes placed above the pentagon glowed on his hand.

Gin ran forward and sliced the approaching summon with the blade, much to his surprise. He had never been the best blade user in the underworld.

Guiche and the other nobles were surprised as well, and they oohed in amazement.

Siesta, who had looked away, turned back to see the boys form on its feet once again. And in front of him a sliced golem, no less.

Guiche gulped. This wasn't expected.

Frantically, he waved his rose, and this time called forth six of his bronzen warriors, he commanded them to attack simultaneously.

Gin grinned.

He strapped the sword to his side, and took a strange fighting stance. Just because he couldn't use his powers didn't mean that he had lost his physical skills, nor the mental ones.

He charged again, and leapt into the air. He spun agilely, and spin kicked one of the golems in the head, making it shatter.

The crowd gaped in surprise. They had never seen such skill before.

Gin landed gracefully, and spun around yet again, this time punching one of the other golems in the chest. It fell down with a deep dent in its chest, and didn't get up. the other valkyries were attacked by a flurry of fists, knocking them into the air. Gin reached to his side, and grabbed the sword again. He jumped up, and began slicing at the valkyries, the he landed again. The golems fell into little pieces, and landed on the ground with a clatter.

Gin rushed forward with amazing speed, and stopped in front of Guiche, the swords blade inches away from his throat.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I Give up." said a stunned Guiche, falling to the floor and landing on his behind. "For a Noble to lose to a commoner…."  
Gin smirked, and headed back to Louise.

"Yo!" he greeted.

She stared at him.

"How did you…..?" she asked. Gin grinned, and stabbed the sword back into the ground.

"Honestly, I …." He began, but never finished his sentence, feeling the power rush leave him as soon as the swords hilt left his hand. His vision darkened, and he began falling to the ground, thinking one last thought before passing out.

'_Why couldn't I use the demon powers? I guess I'll look that u__p later…' _

He landed with a thud on the pink haired noble who was trying to support him.

Blushing slightly, said girl looked up worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

She heard snoring. It was coming from her familiar, who was now sleeping with his mouth wide open, and a snot bubble blowing from his nose..

Her eye twitched, and a look of disgust appeared on her cute little face.

"STUPID DOG!"

**Chapter two **

**End**

**To be Continued….**

**SNK: Well, that was it, hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter of ZNA will be coming soon, hopefully.**

**And please remember, I'm open for any ideas for the future, so ….**

**Oh, and like I always say; Review or I'll kill you in the most brutal way imaginable. And no flames!**

**Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seductions and talking Swords

**YO! Here's the newest chapter of ZNA, enjoy! Also, my other stories are gonna come in pretty late, since tests are up. I'm actually pretty good, seeing that I scored first place more than once, but I still hate them.**

**This may be the only story that's gonna be updated for the next couple weeks, I think, maybe even the next month. Unless of course I find enough time to work on my other story. Well, as a bonus, I tried to make this chapter about twice as long as the other ones.**

**Well, please enjoy.**

** Chapter 3**

** Seductions and talking Swords**

Gin cracked his eyes open yet again, this time being familiar with the walls that surrounded him.

He sat up and found that he was feeling well, much to his surprise. Normally, being beaten up by a metal warrior would have given most people intense pains. Guaranteed, his nature would have made him more resistant, but still….

Gin looked down at his body, and was surprised yet again to see his trench coat and shirt gone, revealing his well built chest which was covered with bandages, mainly around the places that had been injured in his fight with the blonde earth mage.

"You're awake!"

Gin turned.

It was Siesta, the maid that he had met the previous day. She was smiling in a relieved way, and holding a stack of towels in her arms, apparently for his injuries.

Gin grinned at the girl.

"I suppose so." He said. "How long was I out, anyways?"

"About a day and a night." Answered Siesta.

Gin frowned. That long? Had his healing rate diminished too?

Gin looked around to search for a certain hot tempered mage, and saw Louise sitting on a chair and lying with her upper body on the desk in front of her.

She was sleeping soundly, and there were dark rings under her eyes, indicating that she had suffered from a lack of sleep.

"Miss Valiere has been up almost the entire time, trying to attend to your injuries." Siesta said, and Gins eyes widened in surprise.

"Well then, excuse me." Said the dark haired maid with a small and polite bow. She walked towards the door, and left.

Gin swung himself off the bed and landed nimbly on the wooden ground.

He looked around for his clothes. They were hanging neatly in an open wardrobe, and looked like they had been cleaned recently.

He took them out and put the on, then looked over at his summoner, who was breathing softly in her sleep.

Gin sighed in an annoyed way, but had smiled softly.

Walking over to her, he took off his trench coat and put it over her small frame, making it act as a blanket. He walked over to her wardrobe, and took out her clothes.

Since she had taken care of him while he was unconscious, he might as well return the favor.

He walked out of the room, went into the gardens which were still slightly dark. The sun hadn't risen yet. He walked back into the building and walked out with a few washing tools, and got to work.

**Time skip: Dawn**

Louise woke up.

She felt strangely warm. She sat up, and noticed the trench coat that had been covering her.

"Isn't this…" she murmured, and stood up. She blushed slightly when she recognized it as the coat her familiar had been wearing.

"YO!" Someone yelled out from behind her, almost scaring her out of her wits. After calming down, she turned to see the offender.

It was Gin, Who was standing behind her with a large grin adorning his face. She was about to scream at him angrily, but was interrupted when he pointed at her bed.

"Clothes are cleaned." He said.

Louise looked at her bed, and saw that her clothes indeed neatly folded and stacked on it. She looked around again, and saw that her room was literally sparkling, without a single speck of dust.

"What happened?" She asked, a wowed expression on her face.

"I cleaned up." Said Gin.

Louise blinked.

"Why?" She asked. "Did you finally admit your status below a noble?" .

"Nope!" said Gin in a cheerful tone. "The day I do that is the day hell freezes over."

"Then why did you…" Continued Louise.

"None of your business!" Said Gin cheerily.

Louise glared at him in an unbeknownst to her cute way, but Gin pointedly ignored her. He looked at her again, still grinning widely.

"Should I dress you too?" He asked.

Louise opened her mouth to accept, but remembered what he had done the first time she told him to do that.

She gulped, and began to stare at him suspiciously.

"No." She said plainly, and continued to stare at him.

Gin sweatdropped.

'_She doesn't trust me, does she?' _He thought.

But the girl did have a point with that, so he couldn't blame her. He doubted ANYONE would let someone who had done a thing like that even stay in a ten meter radius, much less undress them.

"I'll just wait outside then." He said, and walked out the door.

After a few minutes Louise came out, now fully dressed in her school clothes. She looked at him with an angry blush, and began to walk away.

"Let's go, you stupid dog." She said.

Dog? That was rather much, but Gin did as he was told, if not with a barely suppressed popped vein emerging on his head.

"Anyways," He began. "I haven't thanked you for watching over me while I was injured."

Louis looked at him blankly.

"Are you misunderstanding something?" She asked snobbishly. "It's only natural for a master to worry about her familiar. Are you already forgetting your status?"

Gins eyebrows twitched angrily.

'_Calm down.'_ He thought while going after her and leaving behind his coat, which he didn't need anymore. _'This is only for a day. Just ONE day.'' _

Louise went to her class, while Gin just waited outside with the other familiars again, not wanting to be caught up in another explosion, although he had the feeling that the teacher had learned her lesson.

That, and he didn't want to sit through those babblings. He had already heard enough of those back in hell.

He sighed, and looked at his brand. The signs on the pentagon kept reminding him of his past, something he didn't like to think about too often.

He looked up at the sky, bored. He looked at the brand again.

The Kanji that showed his emotions had changed yet again, this time reading 'Boredom' again.

He knew what it was for, seeing that one of the ways of losing control of demonic or angelic powers.

Not that he'd use the angelic ones anyways.

He sighed again.

After a while, the mages came out again, and called their familiars to their side. Gin looked at the creatures as they scurried back to their masters.

"I'm one of them, huh?" He said with a sweatdrop running down the back of is head. THAT was his value? An ANIMAL? He was a DEMON for crying out loud! And a reaper level one at that! A little more work and he could've achieved Satan rank!

Louise came out too, and Gin waved at her. She looked back at him and made a commanding gesture with her hand, telling him to come to her.

Yep, definitely an animal.

After multiple commands that made Gins pride fall drastically, evening broke in, and the mages went back to their separate rooms with their familiars at their heels.

Gin looked tired, and not because of the chores that he had had to do today, although that WAS part of the reason.

Damn the gratitude code of the demon tribe.

No, the silver eyed demon was looking so tired because of the giant hole in his ego that Louises treatment had caused him.

His father would be weeping in shame. Gin wondered if his father would send the demon troops after him for this, but then again the honor of a demon was thought of highly, as they must repay the one who helped them for the exact time period.

They didn't measure it in actions, though. They were WAY too stingy for that.

'_That's it!' _thought Gin angrily. _'I'm telling her the truth tonight! I might be respected more after that!'_

His intention was selfish, that he knew. But he doubted that anyone could stand this for even five minutes. His pride was at stake here, something that his kind thought of highly as well.

But then again, if he DID tell her the truth, he had no idea what her reaction would be. She could either piss her pants in fear, or the church would be on his tail for the rest of his life.

He sighed. Why was his life so complicated?

He entered the room, and cleared his throat to direct the attention on him.

Louise, who was changing herself with some difficulty, looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Gin smiled to himself.

**Time skip. (After Gin has told her that he is a demon from a different world, but left out the part about his near execution.)**

Gin was sitting in front of Louise Indian style again, a small smirk on his face. He was awaiting her reaction to his story.

"You…" Said Louise in far too calm a voice, and a twitch in her eye.

Gin grinned.

"YOU LYING DOG!" Louise bellowed at him.

Gin blinked. He had not expected a reaction like that.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR MASTER!"

"Ummm…. I'm not.."

Louise interrupted him with a glare that reminded him FAR too much of his uncle Mephistoteles when he had been served a vegetarian meal back home.

That poor, poor chef. No one had suspected that he would suffer like that…

He snapped out of his memories and looked back at Louise, who was looking EXTREMLEY dangerous right now.

He gulped.

"First, you disobey direct orders from me by fighting a noble, and now THIS?" Louise said coldly, then began to chuckle evilly while her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Now that I think about it, I never did punish you for what you did to me on your frst day, did I?"

Gin gulped even louder, and mentally cursed the seduction lessons that he had been taught by his succubus aunt.

Louise looked up at him with fury written in her eyes, and an evil smirk on her cute face.

"How does this sound?" She said. "Tonight, you sleep outside!"

A look of horror passed over his face, and he pointed a finger at her dramatically.

"You can't do that!" He shouted, and shivered when the look on his summoners face intensified.

Two minutes later, Gin was lying outside on his hay bed and looking up at the ceiling while shivering every time a cold draft passed through the hallway. He wondered what _he _would have done in this situation, then shook his head.

'_Don't think about that guy, Gin.' _He thought to himself. _'He betrayed you remember?'_

'_But what if he just went missing…?'_

'_No, he didn't. He betrayed you, and left you for the dead.'_

'_Maybe it wasn't …'_

'_It was. He is a traitor to you.'_

Gin shook his head again, trying and failing to ignore his inner turmoil.

Lucky for him, a voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Gin-san?"

He looked up.

It was Siesta, the maid from yesterday. She was looking down at him with a slightly concerned expression, seeing as he had been staring blankly into space for a few moments.

"Ah, Siesta!" He acknowledged her with a smile.

She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything." She said apologetically.

Gin shook his head.

"Not at all." He said.

Siesta smiled in relief.

"Would you mind following me to the kitchen, Gin-san?" She asked.

Gin looked at her with a slightly blank look on his face, and blinked.

After he had followed her for a while, they had reached their destination, and Siesta led him into the kitchen, where multiple commoners were working, cooking meals, baking cakes and so on.

As soon as he entered, all attention turned to him, the people regarding him with interested eyes.

A burly man came forward, whom Siesta introduced as the Chef cook. (I don't remember his name either, deal with it.)

"There you are, our Fist!" Said the man in a proud voice, while Gin looked at him stupidly.

"Fist?" He asked with a blank look, and looked back and forth between the Chef and Siesta, who were both smiling.

The Chef nodded.

"Correct!" He said. "The way you took care of that noble was amazing! The way you used nothing but your own body and a sword to defeat an aristocrat! Actually, we were planning on naming you 'Our Sword', but since you mostly used your fists we decided on that."

Gin stared at him, swearing he could hear a cricket chirping in the background.

"Right.." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"So," Said the Chef. "Are you hungry?"

Gin shook his head with a polite smile.

"Not at all." He said, but suddenly turned green in the face and fell to the floor with a thump.

A loud growling was heard from his stomach.

"Well," Said Gin, embarrassed, "Maybe just a little bit."

Soon, Gin was sitting in front of a table, stuffing his face with various foods at almost inhuman speeds, while crying tears of happiness. The others stared at him in amazement, having never seen someone eat so much before.

The Chef just looked happy that he was enjoying it.

"This is incredible!" Said Gin, still weeping happily.

The Chef chuckled.

"Of course it is!" He said. "I may not be able to perform magic, but if there's one thing I know is how to make food a magic itself!"

Gin grinned like a child while stuffing his face. After a while of eating, there were stacks of plates in front of him, and the cooks were still looking at him in amazement at the speed of devouring foods, while the Chef had hearts in his eyes, being moved from the show of love towards his food.

Gin belched loudly.

"That'll do for now." He said, a content smile on his face.

"For now?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

The Chef looked at him again.

"What were those movements you used to defeat that arrogant noble, if I may ask?" He said eagerly.

Gin looked up at him and blinked. Didn't they know what martial arts were?

"Just basic Martial Arts." He said.

"Martial Arts?" Questioned the older man with a confused look.

Gin nodded.

"Martial Arts are basically the usage of your own body instead of a weapon to fight." He said. "There's a wide range of styles, like Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and so forth. Anyone can learn them, even if it DOES take a while."  
The others looked at him with wide, amazed eyes and oohed.

"And what's the name of the styles that you can perform?" Asked Siesta, who had also become interested in the conversation.

Gin blinked again.

"Sorry, but I don't talk much about that." He said, a slightly sad look coming to him face. "My clan taught me all I know, and it doesn't allow their members to talk about their secrets. They'll probably have me killed if I did. Like they haven't already tried….."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Siesta, worried that she might have gone where she shouldn't.

"That's alright." Said Gin reassuringly.

"But.." Said the Chef, "You skill with the sword is quite impressive as well, though."  
Gin looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," He said. "But that was pure coincidence. I've never been good with blades."

"As expected of a true hero." Said the Chef proudly. "How modest."

Murmurings erupted through the crowd, agreeing with the burly man.

"As a show of gratitude, how about I give you a kiss, young man?" Said the Chef, hugging Gin and leaning close him.

Gin grinned evilly, and began to crack his knuckled menacingly.

"If you even think about that, I swear that I'll rip off your pride as a man." He said, still grinning, and the cook could have sworn that he saw a glint in his eye.

The Chef laughed nervously. "What do you know! Modest AND Honest! He is indeed a true hero, indeed!"

The others nodded.

"Indeed!" They chorused.

Gin sweatdropped, then got up.

He looked at the Chef and nodded respectfully.

"Thank for the meal." He said. "But I've gotta get back to my bed. If Louise notices that I'm missing, there's no telling what she'll do to me."

The Chef nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said, and looked at the younger one with a grin. "If there's anything you need, feel free to ask."

Gin grinned back, and left the kitchen, with Siesta alongside him.

Outside on the way to the large school building, Siesta looked at Gin, and with a happy smile, said, "You should come up more often. Everyone likes you here, Gin-san!"

Gin sweatdropped again. "I can see that." He said. "I just hope that I won't have to worry about anyone sneaking into my bed at night."  
Siesta smiled at him again, then began to look serious.

"Gin-san, you are actually lucky to be alive, you know." She said. Gin looked at her blankly.

"Miss Valiere bought an expensive Elixir to ensure your well being, as you were almost on the brink of death."  
"Is that so?" Asked Gin thoughtfully. He sighed to himself. It looked like he really owed that girl a lot.

"Anyways, I've really gotta get going." Said Gin, and began to walk towards the building.

"Ano… Gin-san?" called out the maid. Gin stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'd really like to talk to you again some time. It was fun." She smiled brightly.

Gin blushed, then shook it off and smiled back.

Back in the hallway, he peeked around first to see if Louise had noticed that he wasn't in his bed.

Seing no on there, he sighed in a relieved ways, then looked back at the hallway again, this time seeing something.

A gigantic, red Salamander was looking at him eerily. Gin recognized it as the familiar of that redhead, Kirche.

The salamander looked at him evilly, and hissed.

Not that Gin cared though. He had seen much scarier beasts than this.

But back then he had still possessed his demon powers, but now he was at almost no power.

Frowning at the animal, he decided to try and channel his demon energy, better known as Kuro Youki again, only to fail miserably.

It seemed that his body still hadn't accustomed itself to the environment. It would take quite a while to regain his powers.

The salamander stared at the boy again, who turned to run. It leapt up and came crashing down on him, immobilizing him. It then grabbed the collar of his shirt with its teeth, and began carrying him away, ignoring his protests.

"Let me down!" Roared Gin, now slightly scared. "I'm not that tasty! I'll probably give you diarrhea for a month!"

The large lizard simply paid no attention, and continued dragging him away.

Gin gulped.

Was this how he was gonna end? As lizard feed? How degrading. Father would kill him.

The red familiar stopped in front of a door, and nudged it open.

Gin closed his eyes tightly.

If the third rate movies he had watched back home were any indication, (Yes, they have movies in hell.) this was undoubtedly the part where he was thrown out to the creatures babies, and after rolling around in their nest would manage to escape them, narrowly avoiding being swallowed.

Gin sweatdropped.

Hadn't that already happened to him?

Oh right, with that Roc bird. Ha, he had shown that feathered bastard who was boss…

He snapped out of his thoughts when he sniffed the air.

Scented candles?

He blanched. This was familiar.

Looking up, already knowing what he would see, he sweatdropped and groaned, something that he seemed to be doing a lot more often lately.

Kirche was looking down at him seductively, wearing VERY skimpy clothing that showed off her breast size and…. other appeals.

Gin felt his nose bleed a little. Damn overreacting hormones. THIS was why he kept staying away from the demonesses at home.

He looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, and if the slightly bleeding nose was a give away, the Germanian didn't point it out.

"I see that you must be wondering why I called you hear at this time of night." She said.

Gin looked around, and saw the lit scented candles he had smelled earlier. The room was slightly lit, throwing an orange hue at the walls.

It was obvious what she had called him here for

He turned back to Kirche, who was eyeing him like a wolf would to a helpless lamb.

But Gin was for from helpless.

"You see, I've been named 'The Ardent' for a good reason." Kirche was saying. "And I've fallen in love! That's right, with you!" she pointed at the boy for emphasis. "And so, 'The Ardent' changed to 'The Passion'."

Gin looked at her blankly.

"Riiight…." He said.

Kirche closed in on him. He backed away slowly, and tried to move to the door. Kirche smiled at him, and took a wand from her desk, raised it, and pointed it at the door, which fell into its hinges with a loud clicking sound.

Gin blanched again, but then gained a blush when he saw the oversized cleavage nearing him. Maybe this wasn't so bad…. DAMNED HORMONES!

"Well then," sad Kirche as she continued to close in on him. "Let's make this a night to remember, shall we?"

She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Kirche?" Said a voice coming from the open window.

Kirche made a disappointed 'Tch' sound and turned to the window, seeing the man who had said that.

The man was floating in front of her window, an indignant look on his face.

"Oh, Styx!" Said the red headed woman, unpleasantly surprised.

"Who is this man?" He asked angrily. "I came here to check on you since you did not appear on our arranged timing. And now…"  
"Then let's postpone it to two hours." Said Kirche calmly. "That wasn't the plan!" Styx called back. Kirche frowned at him and raised her wand, this time pointed it at a candle, and flicked it. The candle flame grew and took a snake-like shape. With a loud hiss, the fire serpent rushed at the mage who was floating in front of the window, crashed into him and he fell like a rock.

Gin blinked.

"Umm.. who was that?" He asked, already having an idea.

Kirche looked at him seductively again.

"Just a friend." She said. "Now…" She moved closer to the silver haired boys lips, with her own lips puckered.

"Kirche!" Shouted out another voice coming from the window.

They turned.

It was another mage.

"What are you doing with that man? You said you would be heating the night with me!" He said angrily.

Kirche, who this time didn't waste her breath on small talk, waved her wand, and made the mage end in the same way Styx had.

Gin now had a deadpan look on his face.

"Was that another one of your friends?" He asked.

Kirche nodded.

"Yes, he was." She said, and closed in on him again. "And now…"

"Kirche!"  
The two turned AGAIN towards the window, this time seeing THREE mages floating in front if the window, pushing each other out of the way.

"What are you doing! You said you didn't have a lover!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Manican! Ajax! Grimly!" Said Kirche, now beginning to slightly panic. "Ah.. six hours from now alright?"

"That'll be morning!" They shouted again.

Kirche 'tch'ed again, and looked at her familiar, who was still crouching behind Gin.

"Flame!" She said in a commanding voice.

The familiar reared its head, and blew a stream of fire out of its mouth. It hit the three mages, and they fell down in a ball of flame.

Gin sweatdropped. He had seen some girls like this, but this was WAY too much.

Kirche leaned forward, and pushed Gin down on the carpeted floor. She leaned down, letting her oversized cleavage push against his chest and began to kiss him.

Gin couldn't move. He was too shocked. Why did this always happen to him?  
The door clicked.

Kirche stopped kissing him, much to his relief, and looked up. It was Louise, who looked INCREDIBLY pissed off.

"Oh, fucking son of a bitch." Cursed Gin under his breath.

Louise looked at Kirche coldly.

"Whose familiar do you think you're seducing, Zerbst?" She asked angrily. Kirche looked at her haughtily.

"Oh please, Valierre." She said. "Just because he's a commoner doesn't mean that you can treat him like a dog! He has rights too. And the way your treating him is pure tyranny. After all. He IS a human too! Isn't that right, darling?"  
Gin took on a grumpy look.

"Well," He said, "I don't really like being called a human, and I…" He was interrupted when Kirche hugged him to her chest, squishing him between her breasts.

Gin blushed again. "Th-that's right. Tyranny." He stuttered out. He really hated his hormones.

Louises eye twitched angrily.

"Fine then." She said, and both Gin and Kirche blinked in surprise. "But you DO realize that tomorrow, about ten nobles will be after your head."  
Gin gulped. She had point. He got up.

"Are you going already, darling?" Asked Kirche in a sad voice.

Gin looked at her. She was looking up at him through large, glimmering eyes.

'_Cute…' _thought Gin with a blush. Louise grabbed his ear and began dragging him away, paying no heed to his indignant shouts of pain.

Kirche looked after the two, and smiled. She HAD to have him.

Back in Louises room, the cute pink head turned to look at him angrily.

"What were you doing?" She asked angrily. "You're not allowed to do that!"

Gin looked at her, and noticed a pink tint to her cheeks.

He smirked.

Louise was about to raise her hand to punish her familiar, but was shocked when Gin grabbed it with both of his own.

He looked at her wit a charming smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier." He said charmingly.

Louises had face turned completely red at the boys look.

"What do you..?" She asked, trying to sort her words properly.

Gin smiled again, and softly pushed her onto the bed, causing her to yelp.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" He breathed into her ear. "Don't worry though.."  
"Wh-what a-are you ta-talking about?" She asked, still blushing. "I just didn't want my familiar to be seduced by that stupid Zerbst! It could have been anyone, but not her!"

Gin sweatdropped.

"So.. it could have been anyone else and you wouldn't have cared?" he asked.

"YES!"

Gin looked down at her.

"Embarrassing." He said, and leapt back onto the ground. He saw the slowly emerging dangerous look in her eyes, and knew he had to get her mind off that by changing the subject.

"So why not kirche?" he asked hurriedly. It worked. Louis calmed down and looked more serious.

"The Vallierre family and the Zerbst family have been enemies for decades. Even giving them a pebble would be a disgrace."  
She frowned, and went to her nightstand. She pulled at a drawers knob, and reached inside. After rummaging around for a bit, she took out a thin, long object. She clutched it in her hand dangerously, and made an evil grin.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Gin nervously, getting a bad vibe.

"It's a dog whip." Said the noble. "It's made to discipline disobedient dogs like you." She cracked the whip in her hand, emitting a whipping noise.

Gin gulped.

"AAAAAAH!"

Five minutes later, Gin was lying in the ground, barely gripping to his consciousness and covered in numerous slash marks. Louise humphed and turned around, making her way back to the large bed near the window. She lay down and went to sleep almost instantly, breathing in a hypnotic tone.

Gin got up from his fatal position on the floor, dusted off his clothes, and looked at the girls desk, where his trench coat was still hanging limply.

Gin sighed.

He would have to burn that thing someday. After all, he was no longer one of them.

He went back to the hay stack that was his bed, and threw himself on it, trying to sleep for a while. He listened to his summoners steady, hypnotic breath, and felt his eyelids getting heavy. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Splash, splash.

A five year old boy with silver hair and silver eyes was running through an alleyway, his feet splashing in numerous puddles along the way.

It was dark, and he could hear the angry voices of multiple pursuers behind him, them being hot on his heels. He started to pant slightly, feeling his energy running out. He turned around a corner, and his eyes widened when he saw a wall blocking his path to escape.

"How Cliché." The boy couldn't help but mutter even in the dire situation he was in.

He turned to face his pursuers, who were each holding a different kind of weapon, with each one radiating power. His eyes widened when he saw the leader of the mob.

It was a beautiful, blonde haired woman with blue eyes who was holding a bow with an arrow already in it, pulled back, ready to shoot. Her beautiful face was contorted in rage and hatred, making her look as ugly as a gargoyle.

He stepped back against the wall in shock.

"Mother.." He said, barely audible.

The woman gave him look of pure hatred, and pointed her arrow at him. The weapon began to glow in a golden light, illuminating the dark walls of the alley.

"DON'T YOU DARE ADDRESS ME IN THAT MANNER, YOU ABOMINATION!" She said in disgust, and let loose her arrow.

It flew towards the boy, and landed in the middle of his chest, just missing his heart, and began to envelop the boy in a golden light.

He coughed, and a large blob of dark blood fell from his mouth. He staggered, and fell onto the pavement, his head bouncing of the cement with a crack. He lay there, and didn't move.

The crowd cheered, and made their way to their separate homes, each laughing in accomplishment. None of them noticed the boys eyes open slightly, rage written within them. And it wasn't the tantrum like rage that most children of his age would have given, but a look that screamed hatred at the world.

The scene changed.

Gin was standing in an empty void, darkness consuming every corner. He looked around, and shapes began emerging from the shadows.

First, a man with black hair emerged, and looked at him with a sneer.

"Fool." He said. "You actually thought I was like a brother to you. Foolish.."

The man began to laugh insanely.

Gin looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"Why?" He cried out, his voice switching between his own and the voice of a five year old, as did his face, which turned from his angry look to a weeping child. "Why did you leave me to DIE?"

The man stopped laughing, and turned to look back at him. His face changed, this time assuming the form of a horned, muscular man, who looked at him with disgust.

"Old man.." Said Gin, relieved.

"You're pathetic, you Halfling." Said the man, and raised a clawed hand. "I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW!"

Gins eyes resumed their look filled with terror, and he stepped back, tripped, and fell to the ground.

The horned man rushed towards Gin, and swung his arm, penetrating his chest.

Blood spurted from the wound, and darkness consumed the young demons vision.

Gin shot up, and gasped for breath.

He looked around.

He was still in his hay bed, and Louise was lying on her bed, breathing steadily. Gin sighed, and wiped sweat from his brow.

It had been a dream. The same dream, again.

He looked outside the windows. The sun was already in the sky, and beams of it's glow fell on Louises sleeping form.

Gin blushed.

She WAS pretty cute when she slept. He went to her to get a closer look. He just couldn't resist.

After he had stared for a while, Gin snapped out of it, and shook her shoulder, and the bed shook from the amount of force he was using.

Louise sat up and yawned.

She rubbed her eyes cutely, and looked sleepily outside. She suddenly yelped a little, got off her bed, and began looking for her clothes.

Gin quirked an eyebrow.

"You O.K?" he asked.

Louise looked at him angrily.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She asked. "I was planning to go and buy some things in town!" she pouted cutely and went back to looking for her clothes.

Gin sighed and went to the drawers, where he pulled out Louises clothes.

"I'll dress you." He said.

Louise blushed.

"NO!" She all but screamed. Clearly she didn't trust him yet.

Gin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm not gonna try anything weird, alright?" he put on his best gentleman smile, and Louise blushed. After a few more arguments and struggles, the girl was fully dressed, and ready to go.

She pointed at Gin.

"You're coming with me." She said.

"What? Why?" Asked Gin. He had really planned to relax while she was away. This was pretty disappointing.

"We're getting you a sword, of course." Said Louise as if she were stating the most obvious thing in the world. "You ARE a swordsman, are you not?"

Gin shook his head negatively.

"No, I'm not. The thing with Guiche was the first time I actually even handled a blade properly." He said.

Louise gave him a skeptic look. Gin knew that she didn't believe him, but at least he had tried. And she didn't believe him when he had told her about his origins, too. How annoying.

The sign on his brand changed to frustration.

Gins eye twitched. This was getting WAY too annoying.

After Louise and Gin had exited the academy building, Louise went to a horse that was tied to a post. It was their ride, apparently. Louise hopped onto the creature, while Gin untied the rope holding, after he was finished, he stood beside the horse and bent his knees slightly.

After a while, he noticed Louise staring at him, and returned her look with a slightly annoyed one.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go."

Louise looked at him with a skeptic face again.

"Get on." She said, and seeing that Gin looked at her questioningly, sighed in exasperation. "I already told you that you're coming with me, didn't I?"

Gin chuckled slightly, and gave her a smug look.

"I'm not gonna ride." He said. "I'm gonna run."

Louise looked at him and scoffed.

"You would actually try to outrun a horse?" She asked. "Are you always this stupid?"

This time, Gin was the one who gave an exasperated sigh, and an idea popped into his head.

He smirked.

"How about a bet, then?" He asked. Louise looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide her interest in the offer. "I manage to outrun your horse at some point, and I don't have to do your chores for two days. Should the horse outrun me, you can make me do whatever you want."

Louise looked triumphant.

"Alright, then." She said.

Gin grinned.

"Ready… set… GO!"

Louise kicked the animal in its side lightly, and it began running towards her goal. It may have been childish, she admitted, but she wanted to teach her familiar his place, and prove her superiority over him. Anyone would do that, right?

She looked back, and chuckled to herself when she saw no one.

"Oi."

Louise looked beside her steed in shock.

Gin was sprinting gracefully alongside the horse, hands in his pockets, and didn't even look like he was trying.

"Are you SURE that thing's gonna run faster than me?" Asked the silver haired youth, and gained even more speed. Louise frowned, and kicked the horses sides again, this time harder. It sprinted forward, almost catching up with the boy, who was a good few feet ahead of her now.

How was he so fast?

After a few hours, the horse was running at full speed, and looked slightly tired, while Gin was STILL in front of them, sprinting calmly while whistling a merry tune. He turned and looked at Louise, then pointed in front of them. The outskirts of the town were already visible, and closing in fast.

Gin stopped running for a moment, and Louise was confident for a minute that she would win, but her hopes were crushed when Gin went sailing by her in a giant leap, ant landing beside a random house in the small town.

He turned back to her and made the peace sign, smiling victoriously.

The horse came to a halt, and Louise climbed down. Slightly stunned, she turned to her familiar.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Years of practice, Louise." Said Gin proudly. "Years of practice."

Back in Tristain academy, Kirche, who had seen Gin and Louise leave the border for the academy, was running towards her friends room.

Tabitha was quietly reading a book in her room, and when she heard the loud footsteps, she took her staff and tipped it towards the door slightly. At that moment, Kirche burst in and began yelling something, but no sound escaped her throat. Tabitha had cast a silencing spell. Seeing her friend continue babbling, Tabitha took out her staff and waved it again, this time making Kirches voice hearable.

"…. And I know how much the day of the void means to you, Tabitha, but you HAVE to help me!" Kirche was yelling.

Tabitha, who had figured out what the girl wanted, shook her head. Kirche looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Tabitha! I'm in love! I HAVE to have GIN!"

After a while, Tabitha nodded.

Kirche clasped her hands together gratefully.

"Thank you, Tabitha!" Said Kirche. "I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

Tabitha didn't show it, but she certainly hoped that Kirche meant what she said.

The stoic girl closed her book and got up, then walked to her window. Putting two fingers in her mouths, she took a deep breath and made a whistling sound. After a few moments, a screech filled the sky, and an azure dragon dove down. The dragon was non other than Sylphid, Tabithas female wind dragon familiar. It landed in front of the window and lowered its head.

Tabitha climbed onto the giant head, and motioned for her friend to follow. Kirche smiled to herself.

Time to see what her darling and the zero were up to.

Louise, who was still pissed at losing her bet, stomped towards a small shop that was decorated with a few weapons that were either standing outside or hanging on the walls, with Gin following her, feeling proud with himself.

They entered.

A bald man with buck teeth and a red nose was sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, dear customers," He said. "How may I…. Oh, you're a noble. Look, missy, I've already paid all of my taxes, so.."  
"Were here to buy a weapon." Louise interrupted him abruptly, and gestured towards Gin. "For him."

The shopkeeper smiled. Finally, a paying customer. And they didn't look like they knew too much about weaponry either.

Jackpot.

Louise looked around.

"Give us your finest sword." She said, unsure of herself. The man smiled and rummaged behind his wooden counter for a bit, then pulled out a sword.

It was beautiful. The blade looked as if it were made out of gold, and the hilt had a ruby studded in it. The blade looked sharp, and very expensive.

"This is on of our finest models." Said the shopkeeper proudly. "It was said to have been forged by the greatest Germanian Alchemists, and can cut through steel like butter." He handed the fine looking blade to Gin, who held it in his hands with awe. He held it close to him like a baby would do with its favorite teddy bear, and made a few happy squealing sounds.

Louise and the shopkeeper sweatdropped.

"How much is it?" Asked Louise, being the first to come to her senses. The shopkeeper smiled.

"Only 60000 gold." He said.

Louise gasped.

"But you could buy an entire CASTLE with that!" She said, stunned. The man looked at her with a business like smile, which looked unfitting due to his buck teeth.

"Well, if a sword can protect an entire castle, it's bound to be expensive." He said.

Louise frowned, and pulled out a small bag, and spilled out its contents in the counter. A few coins lay on it now, but only covering the wooden object slightly.

She looked slightly nervous.

"But I only have 100 gold." Said the girl. The shopkeeper snorted.

"With that much money, I doubt you'd even be able to buy yourself a plain weapon." He said.

"Is there anything that I can get for this much money?" She asked, almost desperate. The shopkeeper frowned.

"Well, there is one thing." He said.

Gin was holding a rusty blade in his hands, looking slightly disappointed. Strike that. He looked VERY disappointed.

The shopkeeper cleared his throat.

"Well, that's probably the only thing that'll be bought by that a little amount of gold." He said. "I'm sure that if you care for it properly enough, the rust may be removed." He added helpfully.

Gin frowned.

Louise didn't look too happy either. She had wanted her familiar to wield something that would impress the crowd, not some rusty two bit sword! She frowned again. There was nothing she could do about that now, anyways.

"I'll buy it." She said reluctantly, while Gin stared at her in horror. This rusty old thing?

Outside, the two made their way back to their horse, which they had tied on a pole near the borders of town.

"You couldn't have brought along more cash, could you?" Asked Gin, sounding pissed off. Anyone would be in his situation, though.

"Well, sorry." Snapped Louise. "But I had to spend most of my savings for other purposes.

Gins eyes widened slightly.

_Siesta smiled at him again, then began to look serious. _

"_Gin-san, you are actually lucky to be alive, you know." She said. Gin looked at her blankly. _

"_Miss Valiere bought an expensive Elixir to ensure your well being, as you were almost on the brink of death."_

Gin chose to remain silent. Normally, he would make a smart remark, but now… he just didn't feel like it. Why? He wondered. Was it gratitude? Respect? … Affection?

He tried to beat the last reason out of his head. _'It's not attraction, right?' _he thought. _'I mean, she DID take care of me for a while…. And she does have her soft sides, even if they ARE rare…" _he calmed down after that, although he did keep talking to himself for a few more minutes, resulting in some of the by passers to look at him oddly, while his master looked embarrassed. His ordeal (CoughDENIALCough) continued, until he bumped into someone softly, jerking him out of his reasoning.

"Ah, sorry.." He mumbled, but trailed off when he saw Louise standing in front of him, unmoving. He poked her back, and began to worry when he received no response.

"Louise, what's wrong? You O.K.?" he asked tentatively, poking her back. Still receiving no reaction, he walked beside her, and saw her face. She looked like she had just sucked a lemon. Slowly, she raised her arm and shakily pointed in front of them. Gin followed the direction the finger was pointing at, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't see anything.

"I don't get it." He deadpanned.

"The…. Horse…" said Louise.

Gins eyes widened slightly. The horse that they had tied at the exact same place as this one…. Was gone.

Louise turned to him slowly.

"You DID tie it up, right?" She asked.

Gin thought back for a while, and then gulped, and smiled nervously. He chuckled awkwardly.

"I… I forgot." He admitted. Louise rounded in on him.

"YOU WHAT?" She shrieked.

"Hey, I thought YOU had done that, O.K?" he retorted lamely. Truthfully, he had just been too lazy, but he knew that if he told her that he'd be practically digging his own grave.

Louise threw her small fists in the air with frustration, and stomped her feet on the ground.

"How are we going to get to the academy now?" She said. "We can't just…" she stopped when she felt a hand grab her thin waist and hoist her upwards. Gin had managed to get her to sit piggyback on him, and held her tightly.

"Wh-what are you doing, f-familiar?" Asked Louise, blushing slightly.

Gin turned his head and gave her a wide smirk.

"Well, since the horse can't bring you home, then I have no choice but to carry you there, right?" He asked, than turned back to look front. "And… I also still owe you a lot, so take this as a 'thank you' gift. Just this once, though."

Louises blush deepened, then she humphed and turned away.

"Whatever." She mumbled, but couldn't resist to look at him through a half closed corner of her eye.

"Let's go!"

Gin bent his knees slightly, and began to run. Louise felt the wind blowing through her hair with great force and shielded her eyes with one arm while holding on for dear life with the other. She managed to look slightly to her side, and gasped in amazement. The landscapes were flying by, and her familiars feet barely touched the ground, almost as if he were flying. She smiled widely, enjoying the ride.

"Hold on tighter!" Called Gin.

Louise didn't know what he meant by that, but chose to do as he said. She managed to look front.

The tristain academy walls were closing in rapidly. The walls had a medium height built, being almost five meters high, but it was at least five feet thick. If Gin were to slam into it, they would be squashed like bugs.

"Look out!" She called, but wasn't sure if he had heard her, as he continued his pace.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for the painful collision. After a while and feeling nothing, she opened them slowly. Her eyes widened.

They were flying. The academy was at least Sixty feet below them.

She looked at Gin, surprise and amazement in her eyes.

"You can fly?" She asked.

Gin chuckled.

"No!" He said. Louise looked at him unbelievingly.

"Then how…."  
"I jumped!" he called back. Louises lower jaw nearly unhinged itself. Jumping this high? Was that even possible? Wait….

"Does that mean that we're not going to land softly?" Asked Louise with a deadpan look. Gin sweatdropped.

"Well… probably not." He said. Louise was about to retort, but Gin interrupted her quickly, sparing her the trouble. "Don't worry though, nothings gonna happen to us." He said, and Louise sighed in relief. "We just might break a few tables is all."

Louise blinked. Tables? She looked down, and saw the nobles having tea again. Since they had no schooling today, they would of course have tea earlier than usual.

And just as it happened, they were headed towards Guiches table, who was sitting with Montmorency, apparently trying to console her from what had happened a few days ago.

"….And so, you are the.." he was saying, but he never got to finish.

"HEADS UP!"

The nobles looked up, just in time to see a humped figure land on the blonde flirts table, cracking it, then jumping and landing in front of it, the wooden piece of furniture falling apart behind the figure.

Guiche, who had managed to get up along with Monmorency, turned to glare at the figure.

"Who do you think you are?" he called.

The figure turned, revealing itself to be Gin with a slightly dizzy Louise on his back. Guiche gulped, remembering the face instantly. Gin let Louise slip off his back, and turned to the others.

"YO!" He called, and walked calmly towards the dorms. The nobles stared after the retreating figure, the turned to Louise.

"What was that?" Asked Montmorency. Louise ignored her, and began to shakily follow the boy.

In her room, Louise let herself fall on her bed, trying to shake off her queasiness that she had gotten from the wild ride. After the unpleasant feeling had disappeared, and she felt that she could walk properly again, she sat up and looked at Gin, who was lying on his usual hay bed, and trying to sleep. Beside him was a stack of clothing that he had finished cleaning.

"Gin." She said, wanting to grab his attention. The boy looked at her through one eye.

"What's up?" he asked. She frowned.  
"Back then. That speed you used, and the way you jumped.. how did you do that?" She asked.

Gin grinned.

"Simple; I'm a demon." He said, trying to make her finally believe him. Louise snorted.

"Tell the truth, you lying dog." She called. Gin sighed, seeing that there was no way to get the truth through her head.

"Actually," He said, "Any human can do it with the proper training." He said. That was actually quite true, seeing that he only used his fists before he joined the demon ranks when he had been…. In his hate phase, as he called it.

"What kind of training?" Asked Louise. Gin chuckled darkly.

"Deadly training, Louise." He said with a shudder. "DEADLY training." Louise sweatdropped and decided to not press the matter any further, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of training that had been.

After a few more hours of lying down and thinking, evening came in.

A knock on the door caused her to look at it, and Gin to sit up.

"It's open." Called Gin. The door was flourishingly opened, (Is that possible? Flourishingly opening a door, I mean? Don't answer that.) revealing the busty fire mage and her blue haired friend.

Kirche was holding a wrapped object in her hand, whilst Tabitha was, as usual, reading a book with a monotone expression.

"Hello, darling!" Called Kirche, letting her breasts bounce up and down. Gin stared, and blushed a little.

"What are you doing here, Zerbst?" Asked Louise with narrowed eyes. The red head looked back at her indignantly.

"What's it to you, Valiere?" She said in a haughty voice, which she seemed to use often when talking to her. "I came here for Gin." She turned to him and leaned forward seductively.

"Darling, I have a gift for you." She said, and held out the wrapped object to him. Louise didn't look too happy when Gin accepted the present with a thank you, butshe let it slide. Gin unwrapped the object, and gasped. It was that sword that Louise couldn't afford, and it glinted in the candle light.

"He doesn't need that!" Said Louise. "I already bought him a weapon!"

Kirche looked at the sword that was resting beside the hay stack, and snorted loudly.

"Please, that rusty old thing?" She asked. "That wouldn't last a day."

"Thank you." Said Gin under his breath.

"Well, he doesn't need that sword anyways! As my familiar, he's grateful to only me!" Retorted Louise. "How could you afford that thing anyways?"

Kirche rolled her eyes.

"I'm a noble; I have my ways." She said.

**Flashback **

"That'll be 60000 gold." Said the buck toothed shopkeeper from earlier.

Kirche blinked, then smiled and got on the desk in a seductive pose, and unbuttoned her shirts first button.

"I'm sorry, how much?" She asked huskily.

The shopkeeper blushed.

"I mean.. 6000 gold." He said. Kirche unbuttoned another part of her shirt, now

revealing the tanned skin above her cleavage. The shopkeeper blushed even more, and scratched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, it was 1000 gold." He said.

Kirche reached to her skirt, and lifted it up a little.

"Are you sure it wasn't 500 gold?" she asked. The shopkeeper began to drool a little, and coughed a little.

"Now that you mention it, I'm sure that it was only 200." He said.

Kirche slammed down the money on the counter, and sauntered away, Tabitha following her. The shopkeeper looked at the money, then at the door, and back t the money again.

"DAMN IT!"

**Flashback End**

The to mages continued bickering, and Tabitha sat down and continued to read her book. The fighting mages turned to the young demon.

"Well, darling?" Asked Kirche. "Which sword are you going to take?"

Gin gulped. There was no questioning when it came to beauty and elegancy, but Louise had also done a lot for him, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I couldn't just take both, could I?" He asked nervously. The response from the two was a kick to his face from each of the two.

"NO!" They yelled, and continued fighting.

"Would you shut up, you stupid women?"

The two slowly looked at Gin with murder in their eyes. Gin gulped.

"What did you say?" they asked eerily, and went forward to teach him a lesson.

"Sword." Interrupted Tabitha.

The other individuals turned towards the object, and were surprised when they saw the blade half out, and the clap beneath the guard moving in sync with a stream of chuckles.

"You just HAD to interrupt my sleep, didn't you." Said the sword. The others continued staring, until Kirche sighed.

"My, a sentient sword." She said. "How annoying."

Louise looked disappointed, but went forward.

"Gin, give me that." She said dejectedly. "Maybe we can get our money back and..."

"Incredible!" Said Gin, excited. The others turned and stared at him this time, disbelievingly. Gin raised the sword upwards.

"I'm keeping this one!" He announced. Louises expression brightened, while Kirche looked a little disappointed,

"Well, darling, if you're sure.." Said Kirche. Gin grinned, and turned to his new sword.

"So, what's your name?" He asked the object.

"Derlflinger." Answered the blade proudly, and seemed to grow in size in pride. "And what's your name, partner."  
Gin grinned again, and pointed at himself proudly.

"I'm Gin Kurogami, Reaper-ranked demon!" he announced.

Silence ensued.

Kirche turned to Louise.

"Demon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Louise rubbed her temples.

"It's a delusion he has." She said, and Gin looked at her indignantly, his pride hurt. He stood up and pointed his blade at the two.

"It's not a delusion!" He called angrily. Louise and Kirche and even Tabitha raised an eyebrow at that, and Louise snorted. Louise snorted, and took on her noble posture again, sticking out her hips.

"Then why don't you prove it?" she asked with a smirk.

"It takes a while for a demon to get accustomed to new environments, O.K?" Said Gin. "My full strength could return in weeks, months, or even YEARS!"

Kirche squealed.

"Oh, you have such a wild imagination, darling." She said. "I LOVE a man like that! They always come up with the best… ideas!"

Gin slumped to the ground in defeat. No one would ever believe him.

"Anyways, I've got to go now!" said Kirche. "Good night, darling." She went out of the door, jiggling her perky breasts while walking. Gin stared after them, a small amount of blood escaping his nose. Tabitha followed suit.

Gin sighed and let himself fall to the ground, placed the sword beside him so that it leaned on the wall, and tried to sleep. Gin opened his eyes when he heard a snapping sound. Louise was standing above him, the dog whip in her hand.

"Lou..Louise, what are you…" Stuttered Gin nervously.

"What did I tell you about lying, you stupid dog?" She asked. Gin gulped. Yep, no one would ever believe him.

"Fuck my life." He said before the whip came swishing down.

**Chapter End**

**OK, hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and all that. (I would normally give out death threats, but I'm not in the mood.) **

**Next time:**

**Zero no Akuma Chapter 4**

**Saving a Friend, the Death Fist revealed! **


End file.
